Beso con sabor a sangre
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Porque muchos más vendrían después, pero ese beso tenia un lugar especial. KaraIchi / IchiKara [Au- Vampiros]


**Beso con sabor a sangre.**

 **Resumen:** Porque muchos más vendrían después, pero ese beso tenia un lugar especial.

 _ **KaraIchi / IchiKara [Au- Vampiros]**_

 _ **One-shot**_

* * *

 _ **Beso con sabor a sangre.**_

Te arrepentiste justo en el segundo después de que lo habías hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando miraste sus ojos azules con ese brillo magnético, enigmático, nada humano te diste cuenta que había sido un gran error, un error con el que ibas a tener que lidiar.

—¡Un perro! ¡Un maldito perro! -Osomatsu grito iracundo, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso escarlata y una intensa aura oscura parecía estar rodeándolo. No pudiste evitar encogerte de hombros, aun asi no agachaste la mirada y la mantuviste en ese trono que estaba elevado a unos metros.—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Ichimatsu?

—No estaba pensando... -susurraste, tratando de recordar la razón por la que habías hecho algo tan estúpido.

—Eso nos queda claro. -interrumpió una voz aterciopelada, al voltear el rostro te encontraste con unos ojos color jade viéndote desde el segundo trono. Su largo y pálido dedo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello luciendo despreocupado y más tranquilo que Osomatsu, sin embargo de él emanaba una aura aun más peligrosa que la de el "rey".

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir, Choromatsu? -gruño el de ojos escarlata.

—Bueno, ya esta hecho. No es como si pudiéramos volverlo a la normalidad. Solo mira esos ojos salvajes. -la mirada jade brillante miro en tu dirección, más allá de ti, como si pudiera atravesarte. La mirada Jade se encontró con el añil brillante de el niño que estaba detrás de ti. Sentiste las pequeñas manos temblar en tu pierna y sin saber exactamente porque le acariciaste la cabeza para que se calmara.

—Aun si tiene ojos salvajes, es un maldito hombre lobo. Nuestros enemigos naturales. ¿Si lo sabias? -el rey le lanzo una mirada severa su reina.

—Fue mordido por un vampiro, así que ya no es un hombre lobo del todo. Además, podría sernos de ayuda cuando crezca.

—Bien, lo dejare vivir. Pero si no nos sirve yo mismo lo matare. -una espesa niebla lo cubrió y en un segundo se convirtió en una horrible criatura. Su voz resonó haciendo eco en el lugar. —Lo partiré por la mitad con mis propias manos.

—Me excita cuando te enojas. -Osomatsu volvió a su forma "humana" de inmediato.

—Tú, a nuestra habitación y tu, entrena a tu maldito perro.

Seguías arrepintiéndote.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Ya que el chico no tenia recuerdos de su pasado más que estar en esa aldea completamente destruida y tan herido que estaba a punto de morir, fue tu "obligación" darle un nombre y enseñarle las costumbres de su nueva vida como un mitad vampiro.

Las cosas iban de maravilla o al menos lo mejor que podían, a pesar de que el tiempo se había detenido para ti hace mucho fuiste capaz de notar su paso cada vez que Karamatsu crecía ya que era un hombre lobo aun tras haber sido mordido por un vampiro seguiría creciendo hasta ser un adulto joven, apariencia con la que se quedaría por el resto de sus días. Al principio era un niño asustadizo y adorable, después un adolescente malhumorado y por ultimo un galante vanidoso, pero no importaba cuanto creciera a veces seguías viéndolo como aquel niño indefenso al que transformaste para poder salvar, aunque últimamente lo que sentías hacia él no era para nada cercano a lo que sentías antes.

Fue en el día de brujas de sus 19 años que Karamatsu despertó como hombre lobo y como todos en su estirpe lo primero que hizo al convertirse en un bestia fue atacar a uno de sus enemigo naturales: un vampiro. Lamentablemente para ti eras el único vampiro cerca de él cuando eso paso.

Aunque te defendiste de inmediato lanzando a tus confiables murciélagos el temor a diñarlo era tanto que te hacia disipar el ataque antes de que lograra golpearlo. no querías hacerle daño, estar cuidando tantos años de él había hecho nacer en ti un sentimiento que ni siquiera sabias explicar.

Ya que no atacabas Karamatsu logro tirarte al suelo, sus fuertes garras apretaban tus brazos contra el mármol tras tu espalda. A penas contuviste un grito de dolor cuando sus dientes se clavaron profundo en la piel de tu cuello, sentiste algo liquido recorrer tu cuello y bajando empapando parte de tu ropa, ¿Acaso iba a matarte? Cerraste los ojos aceptando tu destino, si alimentarse de ti lo hacia sobrevivir sin dudar entregarías tu vida.

El hombre lobo dejo de morder tu cuello y segundos después sentiste algo cálido caer sobre tu rostro, al abrir los ojos te encontraste con esa mirada índigo que brillaba con destello carmesís, había vuelto a su forma "humana" y ahora las garras que antes te sujetaban con fuerza se habían convertido en temblorosos dedos

—No quiero lastimarte, no sé que es lo que me pasa. Si esto sigue así ¡tendré que irme y no quiero! -hablo en tono lastimero, gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo sobre tu rostro humedecido, incluso parecía que tu llorabas también. —No quiero ser un monstruo.

¡Y se lo decía a un vampiro! ¿Acaso no había escuchado de que manera te llamaban los humanos?

No pudiste evitar suspirar, liberaste tus brazos y los enredaste en su cuello atrayendo al menor hacia ti, tus labios se pegaron a su cuello hundiendo tus colmillos en su cuerpo. Karamatsu dio un respingo pero no se quejo, después de morderlo te alejaste lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, tu frente contra la suya, el violeta sobre el azul.

—Yo también soy un monstruo, así que esta bien...quédate conmigo Kusomatsu. -acto seguido terminaste con el espacio entre los dos y lo besaste, por primera vez en tu larga vida te habías tardado en descubrir que lo que sentías por el hombre lobo no era solo fraternal. Y cuando Karamatsu correspondió al contacto de sus labios te diste cuenta que se sentía de la misma manera.

Con el tiempo el menor aprendió a controlar sus transformaciones, y era tan doloroso verlo que lo evitabas. Muchos besos nuevos vinieron después, pero siempre recordarías especialmente ese primer beso, un beso con sabor a sangre.

* * *

#Ugh...


End file.
